Peanut Butter
by Secondframe
Summary: Jack and Ian have a small discussion about Ian's parenting skills.


Title: Peanut Butter

Rating: G

Warnings: Fluff (or as my momma would say 'as fluffy as a ducky after using a hairdryer')

Summary: Ian and Jack have a small discussion about Ian's parenting skills.

Note: I know that this is not strictly cannon as according to the books Jack is not hired until Alex turns seven but I thought I would bend the rules a little bit for the sake of some harmless fluff. Please enjoy.

Jack pushed through the front door of the London townhouse, lugging her bag behind her. Fresh off the flight from Los Angeles she was exhausted and dirty. She could smell herself; her clothes reeked like airline food and stale body odour and she was gasping for a shower.

It had been fantastic to get home and see her parents for a week. It was hard for her to get away with the constant demands of Ian's work and although the demanding nature of her current job didn't bother her, it was nice to have a break. She had spent most of the time shopping with her mom, seeing old friends and messing around with her brothers. But even though it was fun she found that a little piece of her missed the fair haired toddler that she had been practically raising for almost a year now.

He had grown up so much since Ian had hired her and with his sharp curiosity, he seemed to pick up new things every day. He was already on his way to becoming multilingual as she spoke to him in Spanish and English and when Ian was home they conversed in French. Alex just soaked it all up and it was simply magic each time he came out with a new word of one of the three languages, giving a curious wrinkle of his nose when she fussed about it, as if he didn't see the need for so much excitement.

Alex was such a serious child, with wide brown eyes that always flicked around, determined to see it all. It was so hard to get him down for naps. He didn't like going to bed when it was clear that everyone else was staying awake, as if he was afraid that he would miss something. Over the months that they had been together Jack had settled so well into Alex's life and him into hers that now she couldn't imagine being without him.

But be that as it may, she had decided that a holiday was not only good for her but also for Ian, who could finally get to spend some individual time with Alex. Jack knew that Ian loved his nephew but they hardly saw each other. Even though his uncle's absences never seemed to bother Alex she was concerned that the toddler would grow up without really getting to know his guardian and last remaining family member. At least with her away Ian's employers had no choice but to grant him leave so that he could care for Alex, unable to be called away at a moments notice with a two year old in tow.

The house was in darkness as she dragged her things down the hall and she thought that the boys must have still been out until she saw the flickering light from the fireplace in the lounge room casting a shine onto the polished floorboards.

Peaking round the doorway she came face to face with Ian lying sprawled boneless on the couch, holding a two year old Alex on his lap. Both of them were fast asleep.

'Talk about a Kodak moment,' Jack thought, rummaging through her bag, trying to find her camera.

"Welcome back." The voice startled her and she looked up to see Ian with his eyes open, woken by her noise.

"Hey," she whispered, "Do you want me to take him?"

"No, no," Ian replied, remaining still so as not to disturb his charge. "It's fine. How was your trip?"

"Really good. Glad to be off of the plane though. How did you go with Alex?"

"It was interesting," Ian admitted with a rueful smile.

Jack couldn't help but admit that he really was very handsome with his sweeping brown hair and toned form, the result of many hours in the gym. She studied him for a moment, looking for the similarities between him and Alex when she realised that there was something sticking down the side of his hair.

"What is that?" She reached out and scooped some of the mess out, raising it to her nose before sniffing suspiciously. "Peanut butter?"

"Must be. We had peanut butter sandwiches for tea. It was all I could get him to eat."

"And how, exactly, did it end up in your hair?" She smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure," Ian replied, dragging his fingers through his spread-mattered hair, "though I do know that I'm sick of it. Alex is obsessed with the stuff, wouldn't touch anything else. He'll turn into a peanut butter sandwich soon."

"Ian Rider," she said in mock severity, suppressing a giggle, "you did not let a two year old child bully you into letting him have peanut butter sandwiches for dinner for a whole week, did you?"

"And for lunch," Ian replied, rolling his eyes at her. "I just wanted to make him happy and eating peanut butter seems to make him happy."

She shook her head as she sat down next to Ian, reaching over to stroke back the small, downy strand of blonde hair that fell over Alex's eyes.

"You know, Jack, after this week I've decided that I don't pay you enough," Ian sighed, drawing his nephew closer to his chest.

"I think the pay is okay. In fact, in my experience it's good for what I'm asked to do. Why do you think it's not enough?"

"I didn't realise how challenging this could be," Ian said quietly, looking distantly into the fire in the grate. "I like to think that I work hard and that I'm fairly fit but Alex just ran circles around me. How is it psychically possible that someone so small can move that fast? And for so long? I could hardly keep up with him."

She nodded, a little bit surprised that he was discussing this with her. Ian had always come across as such a quietly capable man, courteous with this sort of air about him that exuded steady confidence, like there was nothing that he couldn't handle. Uncertainty had never been a trait that she had associated with Ian Rider.

But then she supposed that it made sense. Ian may have been aware of the basic needs of his resident toddler but he rarely had to experience first-hand the constant energy and attention that was required. Ian had effectively been dumped from the life of a carefree, wealthy bachelor into sudden parenthood and he was most likely still coming to terms with all the responsibilities that his new role entailed. She could understand why he had found her week away daunting. After all, she had felt the same way the first time he had left her alone with Alex.

"I really don't have any idea what I'm doing," Ian confessed. "I prepared. I read all of the books, did the research, and learnt how to change nappies and baby proofed the entire house. I managed more than adequately on my own for eight months before I hired you but now it's like I've come home to a completely different child. I should know how to care for him by now but I'm still finding myself at a loss."

"I know this may sound corny and cliché," Jack replied, "But you love him, right?"

"Of course," Ian said instantly, the conviction clear in his voice.

"Then everything will be fine," She said firmly, as if it settled the matter.

"How does that make everything fine?" Ian asked with a frown, cupping Alex's face with his hand, stroking a thumb over the round cheek, "Even when I did devote my full attention to him he was still getting into things, finding trouble where I didn't even realise he would be able to. Do you know that apart from peanut butter he also enjoys eating crayons?"

"His favourite flavour is green. If you take all the green ones out he will be fine. He never eats the other colours," Jack said knowledgably, ignoring the exasperated look that Ian threw at her.

"I should know that," Ian sighed.

"Well, now you do," she said, concerned that he did not seem reassured, "Don't beat yourself up too much. You've hardly spent any time with Alex since you hired me and he's not a baby anymore. Trust me; toddlers are a whole new ball game. Of course you're not going to pick it all up in a week. Everyone makes mistakes with their kids and it's not like you can protect them from everything. The best thing you can do is teach him as much as you can and let him get on with it. Alex is pretty tough. He'll be ok."

He looked at her thoughtfully, seeming to consider what she had just said. She reached out and took Alex from his arms, breathing in the sent of baby powder and the slight hint of Ian's aftershave that clung to his smooth porcelain skin. He didn't stir as she settled him against her chest before standing.

"I'm going to go and put him down for the night and then head up for a shower. I stink," she said with a smile as Ian stood, leaning down to give Alex a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Jack."

"Night."

"Oh and Jack, just one more thing," Ian said, making her pause as she headed towards the staircase. "I've been offered a post at our offices in Berlin. I have not formally approved the assignment yet as I wanted to talk it over with you. Would you come with us if I accepted?"

"Germany?" she said thoughtfully, pausing only for a second. "Sure. It sounds interesting."

"Excellent." Jack was pleased to hear that his voice had regained its normal quiet certainty. "I will start making the arrangements."

"Just make sure that we can get peanut butter over there," She said as she climbed the stairs, grinning as she heard Ian laugh softly from below.

END


End file.
